Field
The present disclosure relates to reflective devices, such as mirrors.
Description of the Related Art
Vanity mirrors are mirrors that are typically used for reflecting an image of a user during personal grooming, primping, cosmetic care, or the like. Vanity mirrors are available in different configurations, such as free-standing mirrors, hand-held mirrors, mirrors connected to vanity tables, wall mirrors, car mirrors, and/or mirrors attached to or produced by electronic screens or devices.